Fearless
by CrayCrayTay2
Summary: Thanks to her uncle-like figure, Chris McLean, Alexa Reid has to leave her home in Atlantic City, New Jersey and spend 8 weeks on Camp Wawanakwa. While Alexa is on Camp Wawanakwa, she has to deal with friends, enemies, drama and crazy challenges that might almost get her killed.
1. Not So Happy Campers (Part 1)

Why did I agree to this?

My uncle, Chris McLean, wants me to go to some five-star resort for his new reality TV show. Chris isn't actually my uncle, he's just really good friends with my parents. My parents are really rich and famous like Chris.

So, here I was, on a boat and now I arrive to some shitty summer camp. This is not a five-star resort! Looks like I skipped hanging out with my friends, Nina and Thea to spend some time at a crappy summer camp.

"Here comes Alexa!" Chris said as got off the boat. "Uh, you told me we're gonna be at a resort." I said, glaring at Chris. "Nope. This is it! Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris exclaimed. I sighed as I went over to the other teens. Best I should make the good out of this. The other teens were consisted of a girl with glasses and braces, a muscular dark-skinned guy, a goth girl, a guy wearing a cowboy hat, and a blonde girl with big boobs.

A while later, a dark-haired girl came off of the boat. "Heather." Chris muttered. "Hi! Looks like we're your new friends for the next eight weeks!" the glasses and braces girl said and the girl, Heather, looked disgusted. Then, punk rock music was playing and a guy with dyed-green mohawk was on the boat and appears to be giving Chris a deadly look.

"Duncan, dude." Chris greeted. "I don't like surprises." Duncan growled. "Yeah, your parole officer warned me about that, man. He also have me to give him a holler anytime and have you return to juvie." Chris said. "Okay, then." Duncan said with a smirk. "Meet you by the campfire, gorgeous." Duncan said as he passed Heather. "Drop dead, you skeez." Heather scoffed. "I'm calling my parents. You _cannot_ make me stay here." Heather says as she walks passed us.

Well, too bad! We're already here!

Then a horn blasted out and there was a guy in a tracksuit riding on waterskis. "Ladies and gentlemen, Tyler!" Chris exclaimed but then as soon as Tyler waved, he slipped off of his waterskis, hits the dock and lands in a pile of suitcases. One of the suitcases hits the water, getting Heather wet in the process. "Ugh! My shoes!" Heather said. "Wicked wipeout, man!" Chris exclaimed. Tyler just gave him a thumbs up and the guy wearing the cowboy hat and the muscular dark-skinned guy gave the goth girl a thumbs up.

I snickered as Heather walked by us and then I heard loud breathing. I turned around and saw a ginger with glasses. "Welcome to camp, Harold." Chris said. "What's he looking at?" the glasses and braces girl asked the goth girl and I. "So, you mean the show's at a crappy summer camp and not on some big stage or something?" Harold asked. "You got it." Chris replied. "Yes! That is so much favorable to my skills." Harold said, walking towards us.

"Contestant number nine is Trent." Chris said as a guy with a guitar came onto the dock. I'll admit, he's handsome but not my type. "Hey, good to meet you, man. Saw you on that figure skating show. Nice work." Trent said as he fist bumps Chris. "Thanks man. I knew I rocked that show!" Chris said. "I saw that. One of the guys dropped his partner on her head. So, they got immunity that week." the braces girl said. "Lucky. I hoped I get dropped on my head." Harold said. "Me too." the blonde girl said.

Are they serious?

"So, this is it?" Trent asked, looking at all of us. "Alrighty then." Trent added as he stood by the goth girl. He gave a flirty look to the goth girl but when Trent looked away, the goth girl had a small smile on her face.

Then the boat revealed a blonde girl with a surfboard. "Hey, what's up?" the girl asked. "Alright, our surfer chick, Bridgette is here." Chris said. "Nice board. This ain't Malibu, honey." Duncan said. "I thought we're going to be on a beach." Bridgette defended. "We are." Chris said. "Great." Bridgette muttered. "Alright, that makes…" Chris started but then Bridgette bent down to get her bags and hitting Chris in the head with her surfboard. "Ow, darn it! That hurt!" Chris complained. "Hey guys." Bridgette said, standing near us. "Hey, I'm Geoff." the guy with the cowboy hat, Geoff said. "What's up?" Bridgette asked, turning around and nearly killing, Harold, Duncan, Trent and I with her surfboard. "Hey, watch the board, man." Harold said. "Hi, I'm Beth." the braces girl said. "Hey." Bridgette said, almost killing us with her surfboard again. "Alright, we all met surfer girl. Can we get on with the show, please?" Heather asked, snobbishly. "Someone missed their double cappuccino macchiato this morning." Duncan said. "Get bent." Heather growled. Plus, I have a feeling I have to play match maker around here with Trent and Gwen giving each other lovey-dovey looks and now Geoff and Bridgette.

Then, a guy who seems like a bookworm came onto the dock. "Our...next camper is Noah." Chris said. "You got my memo of my life-threatening allergies?" Noah asked. "Sure someone did." Chris said. "Good, is this where we're staying?" Noah asked. From the way it sounds, it sounds like sarcasm is his only defense. "No, it's your mother's house. And we're throwing a party." Duncan said. "Cute. Those piercings are original. You do them yourself?" Noah asked. "Yeah. You want one?" Duncan asked, grabbing Noah's lip and holding out a needle. "Uh, no thanks. Can I have my lip back, please?" Noah asked and he did get his lip back. "Thanks." Noah said.

Then, the boat came with a dark-skinned girl. "What's up, y'all? Leshawna's in the house!" Leshawna said. Harold gasped. "Hey, baby. How you doin'? How's it going?" Leshawna asked as she high fived Chris. "Feel free to quit now and save the trouble, 'cause I came here to win." Leshawna said. "What's up, my brother? Give me some sugar, baby." Leshawna said as she high fived the dark-skinned, muscular guy. "I've never seen a girl like you in real life before." Harold said. "Excuse me?" Leshawna asked. "You're real big...and loud." Harold said. "What did you say to me? Oh, no you didn't! You haven't seen anything yet. I'll show you big, baby." Leshawna said but the muscular guy and I were holding back Leshawna as Harold was doing...something. I don't know what it is. "Alright, you want some of this, then come on, then!" Leshawna said. "Alright, campers. Settle down." Chris said. Leshawna calmed down and glared at Harold as he gave a small smile to her.

Then a tan, tall, skinny girl and a pale, small, fat girl came onto the docks. They dressed the same and their hair is the same as well. "Ladies, Sadie, Katie, welcome to your new home for eight weeks." Chris said. "Oh, my gosh. Sadie, look. It's a summer camp." Katie said. "I've always wanted to go to summer camp. Eee!" Sadie said as they ran over by us.

Then a guy in a sweatshirt was on the dock. "Ezekiel, what's up, man?" Chris said. "I think I see a bird." Ezekiel said. "Okay, look, dude. I know you don't get out much. Been homeschooled for most of your whole life. Raised by freaky, prairie people. Try not to say too much and avoid getting kicked off early." Chris said. "Yes, sir." Ezekiel said. "That's just...wow." the goth girl said.

Then, on the dock was an adorable dork. "Cody, the Codester, the Codemiester." Chris said. "Dude, psyched to be here, man." Cody said. "Seen the ladies have already arrived. Alright." Cody said. Cody went up to Leshawna and I and he was about to talk and Leshawna interrupted him. "Save it, short stuff." Leshawna said. "Just stay adorable, okay." I said. Cody gave us small smiles as he went away.

Then, a tough girl came onto the dock. "Eva, nice. Glad you can make it." Chris said. Cody went to high five Eva, but then she just placed her bag on Cody's foot. "Ow! What's in there? Dumbbells?" Cody asked. "Yes." Eva said, curtly. "She's all yours, man." I heard Duncan say. "WOO HOO!" I heard.

I turned around and there was an overweight guy standing on the dock. "Chris! What's happening? This is awesome! Woo hoo!" the guy was exclaiming. "Owen! Welcome!" Chris exclaimed. "Awesome to be here, man. Yeah!" Owen said as he squeezed Chris into a hug. "Man, this is just so…" Owen started then the goth girl interrupted him. "Awesome?" the goth girl said. "Yes! Awesome! WOO! Are you gonna be on my team?" Owen asked the goth girl. "Oh, I sure hope so." she said, sarcastically. "Woo!" Owen said. "You finished?" Chris asked then Owen let Chris go. "Sorry, dude. I'm just so psyched." Owen said. "Good. And, here comes Courtney." Chris said.

Then a prep, who is Courtney, came off the boat with Chris's help. "Thank you." she said. "Hi, you must be the other contestants. It's really nice to meet you all." Courtney said. "How's it going? I'm Owen." Owen said, shaking Courtney's hand, vigorously. "Nice to meet you Ow..wow." Courtney said, looking at another direction.

There was a good looking guy coming on the boat and everyone was giving him lovey-dovey looks, even Owen and Eva. But I wasn't giving him that lovey-dovey look because I could tell that all he cares about is looks. "This is Justin. Welcome to Total Drama Island." Chris said. "Thanks, Chris. This is great." Justin said. "Just so you know, we picked you based on entirely on your looks." Chris said. "I can deal with that." Justin said as he's now walking towards us. "I like your pants." Owen said. "Thanks, man." Justin said. "'Cause they look like their worn out. Did you buy them like that?" Owen asked. "No, just had them for a while." Justin replied. As soon as Justin wasn't looking, Owen facepalmed.

"And everyone, Izzy." Chris said as a red-headed girl was on the boat. "Hi, Chris! Hi!" Izzy said as she tripped off the boat and hits her face on the dock and sank into the water. "Ooh, that was bad." Tyler said, chuckling. Courtney ran over to the edge of the dock. "Guys, she could be seriously hurt." Courtney said as she helped Izzy out of the water. Izzy shaked her head like a dog and getting water on Courtney. "That felt...so...good! Except for hitting my chin! This is summer camp? That is so cool! Do you have paper mache here? Are we having lunch soon?" Izzy was asking. "That is a good call!" Owen exclaimed.

"First thing's first, we need a group photo for the promos. Everyone on the end of the dock." Chris said. We all got onto the end of the dock and I was in between Duncan and Tyler. "Okay, one, two, three...oops. Okay, forgot the lens cap." Chris said as he opened the lens cap. "Okay, hold that pose. One, two, oh, no wait, card's full. Hang on." Chris said. "Come on, man. My face is starting to freeze." Leshawna said. "Got it, everyone say 'Wawanakwa'." Chris said. "Wawanakwa." we said and then the dock broke and we all were in the water. "Okay, guys. Dry off and meet at the campfire pit at 10." Chris said.

We were now by the campfire pit. I finally know who everyone is. "This is Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next 8 weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe even friends, ya dig?" Chris asked. Harold smiled at Duncan, but he raised a fist at him. "The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting voted off will win $100,000." Chris said. "Excuse me. What will the sleeping arrangements be? Because I'd like to request a bunk under her." Duncan said, pointing at me. "Chris, I swear to God, if they are co-ed…" I started. "Relax, Alexa. Girls get one side of the cabin and dudes get the other." Chris said. "Excuse me, Kyle. Can I have the cabin with the lake view, since I'm the prettiest?" Lindsay asked.

Why the hell would she call Chris Kyle?

"Okay, you are. But that's not really how it works and it's Chris." Chris said. "I have to live with Sadie, or I'll die." Katie said. "And I'll break out in hives. It's true." Sadie said. Oooh, tragic...says no one ever. "This cannot be happening." Gwen said. "Oh, come on, guys. It'll be fun. It's like a big sleepover." Owen said, bringing in Tyler and Gwen into a hug. "At least you don't have to sleep next to him." Tyler said, nodding over to Duncan, who was giving a poor deer a noogie.

"Here's the deal, we're gonna split you up into two teams. If I call your name out, go stand right over there. Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Justin and Noah, from this moment on, you are officially known as 'The Screaming Gophers'." Chris said. "Yeah, I'm a gopher. Woo!" Owen said. "Wait, what about Sadie?" Katie said.

"The rest of you over there. Geoff, Bridgette, Alexa, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva, and Harold. Move! Move! Move! Move!" Chris said. "But Katie's a gopher. I have to be a gopher!" Sadie whined. "Sadie, is it? Come on, it'll be okay." Courtney said. "This is so unfair! I'll miss you Katie!" Sadie exclaimed as Courtney was pulling her away. "I'll miss you too!" Katie exclaimed. "You guys will officially be known as 'The Killer Bass'." Chris said. "It's awesome. It's like...amazing." Harold said.

Ugh, it's just fabric.

"Alright, campers. You and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition." Chris said and he also explained about the confessionals.

 **~ALEXA'S CONFESSIONAL~**

" **Nina, Thea, I swear, I thought it was a five-star resort. I mean, my team's okay, but overall, this sucks."**

 **~END CONFESSIONAL~**

"Alright, any questions? Cool. Let's find your cabin." Chris said. "Gophers, you're in the east cabin. Bass, you're in the west." Chris said. We made it to the cabin and as I was unpacking, Bridgette came up to me. "Hey, Alexa, right?" Bridgette asked. I nodded. "Can I bunk with you?" Bridgette said. "Sure. I'll get the top bunk." I said. "Sweet, I'll get the bottom bunk." Bridgette said.

"Excuse me, Chris? Is there a chaperone of any kind in this facility?" Geoff asked. "You're all 16 years old. As old as a counselor-in-training at a regular summer camp. So, other than myself? You all will be unsupervised. You have a half an hour to unpack and meet me back in the main lodge. Starting now." Chris said. Then, I heard a scream that came all the way from the Gophers cabin. We all check to see what it was. "Man, that white girl can scream." Leshawna muttered. "What is it? Kill it! Kill it!" Lindsay say. She was on a stool and a cockroach was roaming around the floor. DJ gasped and screamed as he landed on one of the bunk beds. "That was my bed." Gwen said.

Everyone was trying to kill the cockroach or getting on the beds. Are they serious? It's just a fucking cockroach then Duncan came in with an axe and sliced it in half. "Well, that's one way to kill a cockroach." Gwen said. "Awesome." Harold said. "If you ever see that again, just let me know. 'Cause, you know, I can do that too." Tyler said and Lindsay was looking at him lovey-dovey like.

It's girls like Lindsay that go for guys like Tyler.

We were by the main lodge and Chef was already there. I have known Chef through Chris. "Listen, up! I serve it three times a day, and you will eat it three times a day. Get your tray, get your food and sit your butts down, now!" Chef said. I was next to Beth. "Excuse me, will we be getting all the major food groups?" Beth asked. "Yeah, I get hyperglycemic real bad if I don't get enough sugar." Harold said. "You'll get a whole lot of shut the heck up!" Chef exclaimed as Harold ran away. I grabbed my tray and sat down.

After everyone got their food and Chef did more yelling, we were all eating lunch. And by eating, I mean, picking at it. I have a feeling I'm not gonna eat much here, and besides. I have my diet plan to follow anyway. Chris had walked in.

"Welcome to the main lodge." Chris said. "Yo, my man, can we order a pizza?" Geoff asked as Chef threw a butcher's knife at Geoff and missed. "Woah, it's cool, G. Brown slop is cool. Right, guys?" Geoff asked and everyone was laughing, nervously. "Your first challenge begins in one hour." Chris said. "What do you think he'll make us do?" Katie asked. "It's our first challenge, how hard can it be?" DJ asked.

All of us were in our bathing suits, standing on a cliff. "Oh, shit." DJ said.

You really had to say that back at the main lodge, didn't you?


	2. Not So Happy Campers (Part 2)

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Gage the Hedgehog: Thanks :)**

 **Ellixwolf: Same**

* * *

"Okay, today's challenge is threefold. Your first task is to jump off this 1,000-foot high cliff into the lake." Chris started.

That's it? Really? I could do that in my sleep.

"Piece of cake." Bridgette told Tyler and I. "If you look down, you will see two target areas. The wider area represents the part of the lake that we have stocked with psychotic man eating sharks." Chris started.

Spoke too soon.

"Inside that area is a safe zone. That's your target area, which we're pretty sure is shark-free." Chris continued. "Excuse me?" Leshawna asked. "For each member for your team that jumps and actually survives, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below. Inside each crate are supplies that you'll need for the second part of the challenge: building a hot tub. The team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot tub party tonight. The losers will be sending someone home. Let's see Killer Bass, you're up first." Chris explained. "Oh, wow. So, who wants to go first?" Bridgette asked.

No one answered.

"Hey, don't sweat it, guys." Owen said, breaking the silence. "I heard that these shows make the interns do the stunts first to make sure it's survivable." Owen adds in. "So, who's up?" Eva asked. "Ladies first." Duncan says to Courtney. I just rolled my eyes. "Oh, come on! You know what, I'll make it easier for all of you. I'll go first." I said, going towards the edge of the cliff. "Told you she's a spitfire." I heard Chris mutter. I turned around to face him. "You totally owe my parents big time." I said as I backflipped off of the cliff and I had landed in the safe zone.

I could hear my team cheer as a boat came up to get me. Shortly after, Bridgette jumped and she made it. "They did it! Yeah, yeah! I'm next!" I heard Tyler exclaimed. Tyler jumped but Bridgette and I winced as he gets a face full of the buoy. Soon after, Geoff, Eva, and Duncan jumped. DJ had chickened out because of his fear of heights. Ezekiel jumped, but he hits the side of the cliff, making him spin into the safe zone. Harold jumps, but he made the mistake on doing the middle splits while jumping because the impact of the water had hit his lower extremities extra hard. Courtney chickened out because of a so-called "medical condition". Izzy switched teams with Katie, so that she would be with Sadie and they both jumped.

Now, it is up to the Screaming Gophers to jump and if they beat us in the total number of jumpers, he would add in a pull-cart to put the crates on. Not too shortly after, Leshawna had picked up Heather and threw her into the safe zone. I just let my laughter set free. "Leshawna, you are so dead." Heather growled. "Hey, I threw you in the safe zone, didn't I?" Leshawna called down. After she said something to Chris, she made it into the safe zone.

After that altercation, Lindsay, Gwen, Cody, and Izzy jumped and made it into the safe zone. Justin did jump, but he didn't make it into the safe zone. The shark was charging after him as his team was yelling at him to paddle. As the sharks were about to maul him, he turns around and the sharks stopped and have a love-sick expression on and brought him onto land. I just rolled my eyes at that.

After that just happened, Beth chickened out because she was scared. Trent and Noah already jumped, leaving Owen as the only one who has to jump. "Okay, campers. There's only one person left. You guys need this jump for the win. No pressure, dude." Chris said to reassure Owen. "Okay, there's pressure." Chris adds in as the Gophers cheered him on. Owen puts on floaties to his arms.

 **~ALEXA'S CONFESSIONAL~**

" _ **I think there's going to be a lawsuit involved if he dies."**_

 **~END CONFESSIONAL~**

Owen took a step back to take a run at it. After a while, Owen runs and straight-up belly flops into the lake. And because of his weight impacting the water, the water flied up and everyone was now everywhere. I was on my side, clutching onto my stomach, because I landed hard on it. "Yes! Oh yeah, who's the man!" Owen asked as Beth cheered. "The winners, the Screaming Gophers!" Chris exclaimed. "That was awesome, dude. What's wrong?" Trent asked. "I, uh, I think I lost my bathing suit." Owen said and all of us groan out of disgust.

As the Gophers easily pull their crates on the carts, we had to push ours. "Ow, I think I just got a splinter." Courtney said. "Shut up and pick up your crate, chicken." Eva growled. "Hey, I'm the only one with CIT Camping experience here. You need me." Courtney said.

Do we? Do we really?

Tyler had to go to the bathroom, and so does Katie and Sadie. Now, we were waiting on Katie and Sadie, since Tyler came back. "All better?" Eva asked. "Yep." Katie replied. "Can we go now? I think my eye is swelling up." Courtney said. I got back to pushing my crate back to the campsite. I heard Chris come up on his ATV and stop. I turned around and Katie and Sadie are scratching their asses. "You guys are way behind the other team, like way behind. What's the problem?" Chris asked. "Their butts are itchy." Courtney said and I turned to her and her eye is swelling up really bad. "Oh, my boxers. That's bad." Chris said. I went up to Courtney. "Are you sure you don't need an ice pack of some sort on your eye?" I asked. "No, I'll be fine." Courtney brushed off as we continued to push our crates back to the camp site.

"Finally." Harold panted out. "Hey, what's up, guys?" Trent asked and I glared at him. Do you really need to ask us that right now? "Aren't you missing a couple of white girls?" Leshawna asked and I knew that she was talking about Katie and Sadie. Apparently, they squatted on Poison Ivy and they were cooling off near the lake. "They're getting a drink." Courtney said. "Yeah, with their butts." Harold said as Ezekiel laughed. I rolled my eyes at that. I feel like at the excessive times that I'm going to roll my eyes, they might fall out when the summer is over.

"Ooh, what happened to your eye, girl?" Leshawna asked. "Nothing. Just an allergy." Courtney dismissed. "Think it's getting worse." Ezekiel said. "Shut up! We don't want them to know that." Courtney hissed. Then, all of the sudden, Geoff stood on top of the crates. "Hey, dudes, it's not too late, we can do this." he said. Harold was sleeping and Ezekiel was picking his nose, which I was cringing at. "Ew." Courtney said, cringing. "What?" he asked. "That's really gross." Bridgette said.

"Okay, guys. We need a hot tub to complete and we need a project manager." Courtney said, standing up. "Since I've actually been a CIT before, I'm electing myself. Any objections?" she asked. "Where do we begin, Cyclops?" Duncan asked. "Open the crates." she growled in response. "Bridgette, Alexa, go find those itchy girls. We need all the help we could get." she said.

Bridgette and I eventually found Katie and Sadie and we worked on our hot tub. The Gophers' hot tub looked awesome while ours look like a kindergartner built it. In the end, the Gophers won and are having the hot tub party tonight.

We were now in the Mess Hall. "So, what do we do now?" Katie asked Bridgette and I. "We have to figure out who we're going to vote off." Courtney said. "Well, I think it should be princess or the brick house here." Duncan replied. "What? Why?" she asked. "Well, unless I'm mistaken, you two are the only ones wearing chicken hats. And if we have to lift a truck, I like our odds with the big guy." he replied.

Well, he kind of has a point.

"You guys need me. I'm the only one…." she started but was cut off by Bridgette. "We know. You used to be a real CIT." she said. "You've blabbed on about it for the millionth time. Now, shut up and pick who you're voting off." I said, snidely. "What about him?" Courtney asked, pointing at Tyler. "NO!" Lindsay exclaimed. "No salt. I mean there's no salt on the table. Bummer." Lindsay said, covering up her lie. "Hey, at least he jumped off the cliff, chicken wing." Duncan said. "Shut up!" Courtney hissed. "Okay, let's just chill out. This is getting way too heavy." Geoff said, easing up the tension between Duncan and Courtney. "I've had enough prison food for one day. I'm gonna get a nap." he said as he left the Mess Hall. "You can't do that. We haven't decided who's going yet." Courtney said.

"Well, I just don't get why we lost, eh? They're the ones that have six girls." Ezekiel said and that triggered me and that also triggered Bridgette and Eva. I tried to contain my anger so I don't pull my MMA awesomeness on him. "What's that supposed to mean?" Bridgette asked. "Yeah, homeschool. Enlighten us." Eva growled. "Well, guys are stronger and better at sports than girls are." Ezekiel said. I glared over at him. "Oh snap. He did not just say that." Geoff muttered "What the fuck did you just say?" I growled, dangerously. "My dad told me to look out for the girls here, eh, and help them in case they can't keep up." the little fucker said.

Eva grabs him by the neck. "Do we still need your help keeping up?" Eva asked. "Not really." Ezekiel breathed out and Geoff came up to us. "Okay, guys, let's give him a break." Geoff said as Eva drops Ezekiel. "I mean, at least he doesn't think that guys are smarter than girls." he said. "But, they are." Ezekiel said. "That's it. Hold my beanie please." I said, taking off my beanie. "I'm gonna sock this bitchlet." I growled but as I lunged to attack him, Geoff and DJ had to physically hold me back as I was screaming at the sexist fucker.

 **~ALEXA CONFESSIONAL~**

" _ **Quel ragazzino sessista sta ottenendo il suo culo a votare stasera" I ranted out in Italian**_

 **~END CONFESSONAL~**

Most of us girls came down to the conclusion of voting Ezekiel off and the guys were in it as well. It's mostly the guys minus Ezekiel. We were at the campfire pit and us girls were glaring at Ezekiel. "Dude, you got a lot to learn about the real world." Duncan said. "Killer Bass, at camp, Marshmallows represent a tasty treat you enjoy roasting by the fire. At this camp, marshmallows represent life. You all cast your votes and made your decision. There are only 11 marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper that does not receive a marshmallow tonight must immediately return to the Dock of Shame to catch the Boat of Losers. That means you're out of the contest and you can't come back. The first marshmallow goes to…." he started.

"Geoff."

"Tyler."

"Katie."

"Bridgette."

"DJ."

"Harold."

"Alexa." Thank God, I'm safe.

"Sadie."

"Duncan."

It was now down to Ezekiel and Courtney. "Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening." Chris said. He took a long ass time before saying out a name.

"Courtney."

"Can't say I'm shocked. I saw you picking your nose, dude. Not cool." Chris said to Ezekiel before walking up to him. "Dock of Shame is that way, bro." Chris said as Ezekiel left. "The rest of you, enjoy your marshmallows. You're all safe...for tonight." Chris said.

 **~ALEXA CONFESSIONAL~**

" _ **After tonight, I guess I gotta make the best out of this." I said**_

 **~END CONFESSIONAL~**

We had gone to our cabin to get sleep, trying to ignore the sound of music that is coming from the Gophers when they're having their hot tub party.

* * *

 **TRANSLATIONS:**

Quel ragazzino sessista sta ottenendo il suo culo a votare stasera - That sexist little fucker is getting his ass voted off tonight


	3. The Big Sleep

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **No Reviews :(**

* * *

I was sleeping, peacefully, until I heard an airhorn. I screamed as I had fallen out of my bed. "Alexa! Are you okay?" Courtney asked, being concerned as she and Bridgette came by me. "I'm fine. I keep forgetting. I'm not in Jersey." I said, gritting my teeth together as I got up. We all had to meet up in front of the cabins. From the corner of my eye, I saw Cody try to grab Eva's MP3 Player and she nearly chomps off his hands. I swear, she has an even worse anger problem than I do.

And that is saying a lot because she already threw her suitcase out of the window and broke one of the locks on the bathroom doors.

"Morning. Hope you slept well." Chris said. "Hi, Chris. You look really buff in those shorts." Heather said. "Ass kisser." I coughed out, making Duncan and Geoff chuckle a bit. "I know." Chris replied back to her. "Hope you're all ready because your next challenge begins in exactly one minute." Chris said. "Oh, excuse me. I don't know if that's exactly enough time to eat breakfast." Owen said. "Oh, you'll get breakfast, Owen. Right after you complete your twenty-kilometer run around the lake." Chris said. I smirked to myself at that.

"Oh, so you're funny now. Do you know what I think would be funny?" Eva challenged, going to attack Chris, but Geoff, Duncan, and I were holding her back. "Eva! Try to control your temper!" Courtney hissed. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Eva asked. "A little. You have thirty seconds." Chris said as Eva's glare hardens on Chris.

"Okay, runners. Take your marks, go!" Chris exclaimed as we all started to run. I have my iPod on shuffle and the first song that popped up was Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time by Panic! At The Disco blasting through my earbuds as I was running with an ease. I wasn't that long enough until I made it back. I decided to do some gymnastic stretches before everyone came back.

Several minutes went by when everybody else came back into the Mess Hall. Owen suddenly barges in with an unconscious Noah over his shoulder. "Clear a table, stat!" he exclaimed as he sets Noah down on a table as Owen began to pump his chest. "Oh, we made it!" Leshawna exclaimed, tiredly, as she collapsed on her knees. "What took you so long? We just lost the challenge." Courtney scolded at Harold as he was struggling to breathe. "I think I'm having heart palpitations." he says. "Hey, wait a minute. If they lost, that means we won the challenge." Gwen said as the Screaming Gophers started to celebrate, but it was cut short by Chris.

"Woah, there. Hold your horses, guys. That wasn't the challenge." Chris said. "What did he just say?" Gwen asked herself. "Who's hungry?" Chris asked as a buffet table had appeared before our eyes. So after a week of eating shit, we get real food now?

I know that he's up to something.

After everyone attacked the buffet table, I went up to only get a roll and some mashed potatoes. "Why did you barely get any food?" Bridgette asked me as I sat down. "I've known Chris since I was two years old. He's up to something." I said. Moments later, everybody, excluding me, were groaning and clutching their stomachs.

"Alright campers, time for part two of your challenge." Chris says through his megaphone. "I thought eating was the second part." Owen said. "What more do you want from us?" Gwen asked. "Weird Goth Girl is right. Haven't we been through enough?" Heather asked. "Uh, let me think about that. No. It's time for the Awake-A-Thon!" Chris exclaimed.

"The what-a-thon?" Owen asked. "Don't worry. This is an easy one. The first team with the last camper standing wins invincibility." Chris explains. "So, what you're saying is that the 20k run and the turkey eating frenzy were all part of your evil plan to make it harder for us to stay awake?" Gwen asked. "That's right, Gwen." Chris replied back. "Man, he's good. No wonder why Alexa barely ate." Gwen muttered and Leshawna nods in agreement. "Move! Move! Move!" Chris exclaimed.

 **~ALEXA CONFESSIONAL~**

" _ **First jumping off of a cliff and now this? After binge watching TV Shows, staying up late to study, or just reading FanFiction, I got this in the bag" I said with confidence.**_

 **~END CONFESSIONAL~**

It has been 12 hours since the awake-a-thon began and the only thing that is keeping me awake is my music. Afterlife by Avenged Sevenfold was blasting through my earbuds. Chris muttered something and Owen yelled something that was inaudible because of my music and Owen had passed out. I saw Gwen and Trent give each other flirty looks and that me aww inside.

I'm kind of a sucker when it comes to the people I ship.

Later on, I saw Lindsay standing on her head. "The fuck?" I muttered, taking out my earbuds. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Trying to...get the blood...rush to my head. I think it's working." Lindsay said. "Can I try?" Beth asked. "Sure." Lindsay replied. I just rolled my eyes as I got my earbuds back into my ears.

It has been almost 24 hours since the awake-a-thon started. My iPod is now playing Under And Over It by Five Finger Death Punch and it is almost at 45% in battery life. Mostly everyone were asleep. I then heard screaming and I ripped the earbuds out. "Who fucking died?" I asked and it turned out to be Tyler screaming at Katie and Sadie, who were already asleep. I gave Tyler a "really" look. "Congratulations, campers. You have made it to the 24-hour mark. Time to take things up a notch. Fairy tails." Chris said, revealing a bunch of books and revealing Chef wearing a sheep costume. "Oh, he's not serious?" Gwen asked in disbelief. I quickly got back to my music but it now changed to Disturbed's version of The Sound of Silence.

Don't get me wrong, I love that song, it's really beautiful, but when you are listening to it while doing an awake-a-thon, it is hard to stay awake. More people had fallen asleep after the whole fairy tail ordeal.

It is now 39 hours. My iPod just died, so I had gone to the communal bathrooms to charge my iPod back up. I was now going over some gymnastic stretches to help me stay awake. Lindsay and Beth soon were passed out. As I was stretching, I saw Owen go by me and what I saw was disturbing. He was naked and sleepwalking.

I could tell that I was not the only one who had the horrifying image because I saw Gwen and Trent have horrified looks on their faces.

 **~ALEXA CONFESSIONAL~**

" _ **That's an image I can't get out of my mind now." I said, horrified.**_

 **~END CONFESSIONAL~**

It is now 51 hours and now I have just noticed that Justin is just standing their like a statue. "Look at him, he's like a statue." Gwen said. I got over by Justin and so have Gwen and Trent. "He didn't even move in over 50 hours." I muttered. "Hello? Yo!" Gwen said, trying to get his attention. "Yip. Yip. Yip! Yip! Yip! Yip! Yip!" Trent said, waving his arms to get his attention. "Oi, pretty boy." I said, snapping my fingers in front of his face, but he didn't move.

"Un-fucking-believable." I growled. "Amazing. Look at the concentration." Gwen said as she just tapped his shoulder and his eyes opened. His eyelids were fucking painted! I growled as Gwen and Trent gasped. "His eyelids are painted! I saw it!" Eva exclaimed. "Shut up. Oh, I've got to see this." Chris said, running over towards Justin, who just smiled at him, sheepishly. "That is so freaking cool, but you're still out, dude." Chris said as Justin got eliminated.

Now, it had been just over 85 hours and Duncan got Harold to pee his pants by the classic hand-in-water bowl prank. Trust me, I've been up late before but never in over 80 hours because I would fall asleep in just before 90 hours. "I'd kill for a coffee right now." Gwen said. "What is the matter with you people?" Chris asked, taking a sip of his coffee. "C'mon, fall asleep already!" Chris said. "Please, Chris. Hook me up. I'll even eat the fucking grinds!" I said, reaching out for the coffee, but he held it up higher. "Okay, you six stay with me, the rest of you go an take a shower. For heaven's sake, you stink." Chris said as the campers that were eliminated from the awake-a-thon had left the campfire pit.

"I didn't want it to come to this. I said that to Chef Hatchet last night. I said, "Chef, I don't want it to come to this, but darn it! These campers are tough!". So I've come up with the most boring, sleep-inducing activity I could find." Chris started.

 **~ALEXA CONFESSIONAL~**

" _ **Do your worst." I simply say.**_

 **~END CONFESSIONAL~**

"The History of Canada, a pop-up book, Chapter 1: The Beaver; a national symbol in a 'damn' nice hat." Chris continued and Eva, Duncan, Heather, Trent, Gwen, and I all groan out. Later, Heather, Eva, and Trent were knocked out as Chris continued. "Time for a bathroom break. Any takers?" Chris asked. "I've held for this long, sweetheart. I can hold it all day." Duncan said to me. "Can you hold it for another 10 chapters?" Gwen asked with a smirk. "You've got five minutes, as long as you don't mind enough company." Chris said. "Fine. But stay out of the stall." Duncan growled. As soon as Duncan was going to the bathroom, I passed out.

I was sleeping peacefully and then I woke up and I was outside of the cabin while stuff is being thrown out of the cabin. "What the fuck is going on?" I asked, grumpily because of my beauty sleep being interrupted. Eva then pops her head out of the window. "One of you must've stolen it, I need my music! No one is going anywhere until I get my MP3 Player back." Eva said as she continues to throw stuff out of the cabin.

"So that answers my question." I said. "Okay, whoever took it should give it up now before she destroys the whole camp." Courtney said. "Hey, guys. Wow, this place is a real mess." Heather said. "Someone stole Eva's MP3 Player." Courtney said as Katie nods in confirmation. "You don't mean this, do you? I was wondering who it belonged to. I found it by the campfire pit. You must've dropped it." Heather said in a fake tone. "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Eva cried out in happiness. "Sure thing." Heather said. "So...sorry about that little...misunderstanding. Guess no one stole it after all." Eva said, but we all glared at her. "Okay, maybe I overreacted a little." she adds in, laughing sheepishly.

 **~ALEXA CONFESSIONAL~**

" _ **A little? Even though I know about why Heather had Eva's MP3 Player in the first place, Eva's anger problem is even worse than mine. And believe me, that is saying a lot."**_ **I said, casting in my vote.**

 **~END CONFESSIONAL~**

Later on that night, we were all at the campfire pit. "You all cast your votes and made your decision. There's only nine marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper that does not have a marshmallow must immediately return to the dock of shame to catch the boat of losers and leave. And you can never come back, ever." Chris explained.

"The first marshmallow goes to Duncan."

"Bridgette."

"Courtney."

"Katie and Sadie."

"Alexa." I got up to claim my marshmallow.

"Tyler."

"DJ."

"Geoff."

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening." Chris said. It was now down to Eva and Harold. Chris took painfully long before he said...

"Harold."

"Eva, the dock of shame awaits." Chris said. Eva turns to us with a glare. "Nice. Really nice. Who needs this stupid TV Show anyway?" Eva said as she kicked Chris in the shins. "Ow. Have a good night. You're all safe." Chris said, wincing in pain.

Eva was walking down the dock and Courtney spoke up. "Buh-bye, Eva." Courtney taunted as Eva threw her marshmallow stick at her, she narrowly missed when Courtney ducked out of the way. "Touchy." Courtney adds in.

"To the Killer Bass. And to not ending up here next week." Courtney said.

Preach to that.


	4. Dodgebrawl

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **yeezynight14: Thanks. I have to either watch a bunch of YouTubers, listen to any subgenre of rock, and/or read FanFiction in order for me to pull up an all-nighter**

* * *

Throughout the night of Eva's elimination, I haven't gotten any sleep due to Harold's snoring. So, at the Mess Hall, our team looks like death while the Gophers were all sunshines and rainbows. "Duncan, Alexa, you two look like crap, guys." Chris said. "Stuff it." Duncan growled while I just gave Chris the finger. "Harold snored all night." Courtney complained. "Wow, four nights with no sleep? How much are you hurting, dude?" Chris asked. "You wanna find out?" Duncan asked, threatening Chris.

Then, Harold walks in...with a permanent marker mustache.

He walked towards the table and we all try to stifle in our giggles. "Okay, what?" Harold asked, irritably. "Someone messed with your face, dude." Geoff told him and we all laughed at that. Harold looks at his reflection in the spoon. "Hey, sweet 'stache." he said and I rolled my eyes. "Hey, everyone. It's Gwen!" Chris exclaimed and the Gophers cheered. "I'm so tired. I can't feel my face." I heard her say.

"Hey, fish heads! Way to kick out your strongest player! Why don't you just give up now?" I heard Heather call out. Courtney flung a spoonful of the shit we eat at Heather, but she got out of the way and it hits Gwen. "Miss me." she sang out. I took my bowl of food crap and I threw it at her and it hits right in her face and the force had knocked her to the table. "I didn't." I said with a spiteful smile. "Skank." I added in, going immediately to a dirty look. "Okay, campers, listen up. Your next challenge begins in 10 minutes and be prepared to bring it." Chris said.

We are now on some dodgeball court. Duncan immediately collapses on the bleachers. "Wake me up, and it'll be the last thing you do." he threatened before passing out. "I'm with him on that." I said as I got onto the top of the bleachers and passed out as well.

* * *

 **3rd POV:**

The Bass are now losing 0-2. If they don't win this upcoming game, they might have to send someone home and they all know it. "Okay, this is really bad. One more game and we'll lose the whole challenge...again! We can't let that happen, people. We need someone strong, someone mean, someone who will crush those stupid Gophers to the dirt." Courtney said and all eyes are now on the sleeping figures of Duncan and Alexa.

"Uh uh. If we wake them up, they'll kill us." DJ says. "Neither of them will kill us. They want to win too." Courtney said. She knows how much Alexa wants to shut Heather's mouth, especially after what happened this morning. "Courtney's right. We need Duncan's fierceness and Alexa's fearlessness to win this." Harold states. "That's the spirit, Harold. Now go wake one of them up." Courtney said. "Why me?" Harold asked. "Because, other than Tyler, you're the worst at dodgeball." Courtney said, rolling her eyes. "And if one of them does kill you, you're the only one we can afford to lose." she adds in. "No way, I'm not doing it." Harold said. "Well, who's gonna wake them up?" Courtney asked.

So, her strategy was to poke one of them awake with a long stick. They had poked at Alexa's butt. "It's not working." Courtney hissed. But, unbeknownst to them, Alexa stirred awake.

* * *

 **ALEXA'S POV:**

I felt something poke my ass and when I fully wake up, I saw Duncan snap a stick in half. "You better have a really good reason for sticking this up my nose." Duncan said to Harold, and I popped over by them. "Was that the thing that was trying to go up my ass?" I asked. "Look, we're down 2-nothing. I can appreciate that both of you need a little nap time, but we need your guys' help." Courtney said.

I turned over to Bridgette. "Is Heather gloating about this?" I asked Bridgette. "Oh, yeah. She thinks that we're never gonna live it down." Bridgette replied. I turned to Courtney. "I'm in. Anything to shut that trap of her's." I said. "And why should I help you, darling?" Duncan asked Courtney. "Because, I can personally guarantee you that if we lose this game, you'll be the one going home, darling." Courtney replied back, sarcastically. "Fine, I'll play. On one condition, you do as I say when I say it." Duncan said, giving in.

"Okay, here's my strategy I picked up when I first visited to juvie. It's called…" Duncan started. "Rush The New Guy? Heard of that." I said and Duncan just gave me a skeptical look. "What? I have five older brothers. One of them keeps going in-and-out of juvie. Even been to a Mexican prison." I said and cue all the skeptical looks from the Killer Bass. "Don't ask. Just let us explain it." I said.

After Duncan and I explained the 'Rush The New Guy' strategy, him, Courtney, DJ, Geoff, and I were on the court for the Killer Bass and Owen, Justin, Leshawna, Beth, and Izzy were on the court for the Screaming Gophers. Chef blew the whistle and the game began.

Justin and Leshawna threw their balls, which Duncan and Courtney had dodged with an ease. They bounced off the wall and rolled towards me. I handed Duncan and Courtney the balls and Geoff hands me one as well. We all threw our balls at Owen and he got hit. DJ and Geoff high-fived as Courtney and I hugged. Chef blew the whistle to signal Owen out.

We all grabbed our balls again and we aimed at Leshawna.

Again at Izzy.

Again at Beth.

Again at Justin.

"Come on, a little effort out there, people." I heard Noah say as we celebrated our victory. "I think we should do the same thing all over again, so Harold, sit this one out, too." Courtney said. "But I sat the last one out." Harold defended. "It's for the good of the team." Courtney said as Geoff pats his back in comfort. The next game went quicker as expected when we got Leshawna, Beth, Izzy, Trent, and Justin out with an ease.

Now, we are tied 2-2.

"This is so unacceptable!" I heard Heather cry out. I picked up a ball and I threw it at Heather. "Sorry. It slipped!" I exclaimed in false sympathy. "Okay, this is it, the final tie-breaking game." Chris said. "Go, team, go!" I heard Noah exclaim, sarcastically.

Our team was now in a huddle. "Okay, who's going in?" Duncan asked. "I think it's my turn." Harold said. "No way. We actually have a chance to win this." Courtney said and with that, Harold left our huddle.

It was Bridgette, Geoff, DJ, Duncan, and I on the court. "Gophers, Bass, let's set this sample to the lab and see what you're made of." Chris said. The Gophers gave their ball to Leshawna, who threw it at me. I dodged it while maintaining to do the middle splits. I got out of the splits as Cody and Owen had threw their balls towards us, but we dodged. I threw my ball at Cody and got him out and Bridgette got out. Beth went in for the Gophers and Courtney went in for the Bass. It had been going on for a while where we are just throwing balls and dodging them.

Tyler got out and Sadie got in, but as soon as she got in, she got out. I looked over at Duncan, who had facepalmed. "Back of the court, princess." Duncan said as Harold got on the court after Geoff got out. Gwen threw her ball at Courtney and got her out. "That's for the oatmeal." she said. "Oh, you messed with the wrong white girl." Leshawna said. Geoff got out. Leshawna got out and soon after that, Duncan got out as well. DJ threw his ball at Gwen, but Cody got in the way. Gwen threw her ball and DJ got out. I grabbed a ball and threw it at Gwen and she threw her's at me and we both got out.

Considering that I had a major neck injury when I was about 13 or 14, I felt a twinge of pain in my neck. I got over to the bleachers where it is now Owen and Harold left standing. The Gophers had cheered for the advantage they got. "Sorry, dude. But you've gotta go down." Owen said. "Goodnight, Harold." Duncan muttered. Owen threw his balls and Harold had dodged them so effortlessly.

We were speechless, hell even the Gophers were speechless.

"Time out. Time out." Courtney said as Harold came over by us. "Man, that boy's got dodge. Where'd you learn to do that?" Duncan asked as Bridgette squirted some water at him to drink, only for him to spit it out at Tyler. "Figure skating." he simply replied. "Harold, as a Division 1 Gymnastics and Cheerleading champion to figure skater, that was really awesome. But dodging won't be enough." I said. "She's right. To win it, you either have to throw it out…" Courtney started. "Which we all know you can't do." Duncan adds in. "Or catch the ball. Can you do it?" Courtney asked. "Definitely." Harold said as Bridgette squirted the water bottle for him to drink out of, but to spit it out at Tyler again. "Now, go catch that ball." DJ said and the game was back in full force. We all chanted Harold's name, silently as Owen had thrown the ball and the force had flew Harold to the back of the court and to hit the glass wall.

He lifted up his hand to reveal the ball.

We won!

We fucking won!

"The Killer Bass win!" Chris exclaimed and we all celebrated our victory. We all heard Owen cry out as DJ lifted Harold onto his shoulder. "Nice dodge, skater nerd." Duncan said as we left the court to relish in our first victory.


	5. Not Quite Famous

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **StarHeart Specials: Alexa truly is one step ahead of others**

 **yeezynight14: Thanks :)**

 **guisniperman: Thanks :)**

* * *

From what I have heard last night, Noah got eliminated. I kind of saw it coming because of his attitude when we were playing dodgeball. Gwen and Leshawna told me that he didn't even volunteer to go in the court. "Alright, campers. Enough beauty sleep. Time to show us what you're made of!" Chris exclaimed through the megaphone, waking me up...again.

We were all sitting near an amphitheater with the Gophers on one side and the Bass on the other. "Are we gonna do a musical? I love musicals, especially the ones with singing and dancing." I heard Lindsay ask. From the corner of my eye, I caught Tyler waving at someone and when I turned, he was waving at Lindsay. Then, Chris comes out on the stage. "Welcome to our new deluxe, state-of-the-art, outdoor amphitheater. Okay, this week's challenge is a summer camp; a talent contest!" Chris announced.

Goddamnit!

Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against talent contests. There is one setback for me.

I have major stage fright.

I know what you're thinking, how could someone who won division 1 championships in cheerleading and gymnastics possibly have stage fright?

Well, I'm with people that I know and possibly friends with. No offense to the Killer Bass, of course. But I just don't know them that well, with the exception of my immediate friendship with Bridgette.

"Yes! Awesome!" I heard Owen exclaim. "Each team has eight hours to pick their three most talented competitors. These three will represent them in the show tonight; sing, dance, juggle, anything goes, as long as it's legal." Chris continued, aiming the last part at Duncan, who snapped his fingers. "You'll be judged by our resident talent scout, former DJ, BJ, and rap legend, Grand Master Chef, who will show his approval via the Chef-o-Meter. The team that loses will send one camper home tonight. Good luck." Chris said, walking off the stage and we all went our separate ways.

The Killer Bass was over by the cabins. First up was Sadie and Katie, who did some mediocre dance. Courtney just facepalmed. I think it was self-explanatory to say that Sadie and Katie are not going to be in it. Next up was Tyler, who was trying to do yo-yo tricks, but ended up getting wrapped up by the yo-yo. "Man, that is weak." Chris commented.

He's also not going to be in it.

DJ went up next and he did some impressive ribbon dance. We all applauded at that. "Fine. Sign him up. Next." Courtney said, impatiently. "Me! I can stand on my hands for 20 minutes. Watch." Bridgette said as stood on her hands. "Okay, that'd be cute if you were a monkey. But I don't think it's quite what we're looking for. Next." Courtney said and Harold went up. He inhaled in, then Courtney interrupted. "Next." she said, causing Harold to exhale.

Courtney went up next and played the violin and she got in. Duncan refused to try out. Next up was Geoff, who was doing skateboarding tricks. "So, I guess it's Geoff, DJ's ribbon dance, and your solo." I said to Courtney as her, Bridgette, and I walked up to the guys. "I'm gonna be on TV, man." Geoff said. "You're already on TV, Geoff." Bridgette said. "Oh." he said and runs up to the camera. "Hello there, dudes!" he exclaimed. The Killer Bass was about to go to the amphitheater, but DJ stopped.

"Yo, Lex. You coming?" he asked. "You guys go. I have to do something." I said and then he left. As soon as I knew they were gone, I decided to go over some choreography.

* * *

 **3RD POV:**

Bridgette and Courtney were on their way back to the cabin, trying to figure out a new game plan since the accident that caused Courtney's violin to get smashed to bits. All of the sudden, they were hearing the song 'Stone Cold' by Demi Lovato being blasted out. They followed the sound of the music and what they found was truly amazing.

 **(A/N: Look up the choreography of Stone Cold by Demi Lovato from the user Amanda Rae Conroy)**

The choreography that Alexa was doing was truly beautiful. They didn't know that she could dance like that.

When she saw that she was being watched by the two, she scrambled out of her position and was turning off the music. "H-Hey, guys." she said, sheepishly. "How did you learn to dance like that?" Bridgette asked in astonishment. "Wait, I can dance? What?" Alexa asked, playing dumb. "Don't play dumb with us, Alexa. You're going to do it." Courtney demanded. Alexa felt her chest clench up.

"N-N-No. I-I can't do it. People are going to be watching and I know I'm going to fail." she breathed out with tears welling up in her eyes. "Alexa, calm down. You were really goo…" Bridgette started, but Alexa cuts her off. "Don't lie to me! I'm not gonna do it! That's final!" she cried out as she stormed away from the two.

This was the day that Courtney and Bridgette saw the mental breakdown from the fearless warrior that is of Alexa Reid.

Fuck her anxiety and stage fright!

* * *

 **ALEXA'S POV:**

Later that night was the talent show. I was sitting on the bleachers and I had avoided Bridgette and Courtney since my mental breakdown. "It's time for the TDI Talent Extravaganza! Welcome to the very first Camp Wawanakwa Talent Contest, where six campers show their mad skills and totally try not to humiliate themselves." Chris introduced. "First up for the Screaming Gophers is Justin!" Chris added in. Basically, Justin's talent was...modeling.

I swear, he's like a lost Kardashian or something.

"Okay, I don't know what that was, but dang you got some moves, dude." Chris said as he got a 7 out of 10 from Chef and the Screaming Gophers cheered for him. "First up for the Killer Bass, make some noise for the big guy, DJ!" Chris introduced. DJ was doing his ribbon dancing but in mid move, the ribbon got stuck by his feet.

"Dainty, yet masculine. Let's see what Grand Master Chef thinks." Chris said as Chef gives it a 2 out of 10. "Not much." he added in as DJ walked off. "So, with two down and four to go, it's the Screaming Gophers screaming ahead. Next up, Trent, take it away, my bro." Chris said. "This one's goes out to someone special at camp." Trent dedicated and I instantly knew that it was about Gwen.

I mean, the sexual tension between the two was just as blatantly obvious as the sexual tension between Geoff and Bridgette.

He basically serenaded Gwen and I thought that it was really sweet. He got an applause. "Nice work. I really like your style, dude, and so does Grand Master Chef." Chris said as he received a 9 out of 10. "Okay, quit hogging my light, buddy." Chris said as Trent sheepishly waved as Chris kicked him off of the stage. "With three down and three to go, and the Killer Bass are totally sucking so far. Let's hear it for Bridgette." Chris announced. It was a while and Bridgette got on the stage while standing on her hands. She burped a couple of times and then she vomited. She vomited towards Owen and it got him. "I'm hit! I'm hit!" he cried out. She vomited towards Katie and Sadie. Katie screeched as she vomited all over Sadie. She then vomited towards Leshawna. She was slipping on the barf, slipped and Tyler caught her before she hit the ground.

"Hey, puke on your own boyfriend!" Lindsay yelled at Bridgette. "On your own what, Lindsay?" Heather asked for clarification. "I didn't say boyfriend." she said, sheepishly. "Clean up in aisle 3, 4, 5, and 6." Chris started, plugging his nose and stepping over the puddles of vomit. "In the meantime, we'll have a short break to hose the joint down." Chris said as the cameras were cut off and the stage was getting cleaned off and Owen, Katie, Sadie, and Leshawna went to the communal bathrooms to take a shower.

"Welcome back to the TDI Talent Extravaganza!" Chris exclaimed. "Welcome back, okay, when a strange turn of events, Bridgette's junk loin fest earned a two thumbs up by Grand Master Chef. But, it's not enough to pull ahead of the Screaming Gophers, who is in the lead with Trent's love song. Without further delay, let's hear it for the leaders, Heather!" Chris announced. A stool was out and Heather came out in her ballerina uniform. "Okay, originally, I was going to dance for you, but instead, I want to celebrate team spirit with a little collaboration." Heather started while pulling out a black diary. I looked to whom she was smirking at and the unfortunate victim was Gwen.

Seriously, the bitch on the stage was so catty.

"So, with words by Gwen, performance by me, enjoy." she concluded. "Okay, so I'm trying to ignore him, but he's just so cute. If they custom ordered a guy to be a distraction for me here, it would've been McHottie." Heather started. Lindsay gasped.

Obviously, she didn't know what she had been up to.

"We just totally connect. He's pretty much the only person I could relate to here and I know it's a cliche, but I love guys who play guitar." Heather concluded. It was obvious that the entry that Gwen wrote was about Trent. An embarrassed Gwen had ran away from the amphitheater. "Thank you." Heather concluded, closing the diary and walking off. I could tell that she probably got disqualified by lying to everyone what she was about to do for the show. "Well, it's down for the final act of the night. Can Geoff and his rad stunts turn it around? I seriously doubt it. Let's find out." he said.

I could tell that Geoff wasn't going out, so I pulled out my iPod to go through some pictures. I felt eyes burning holes into my skull and I could see Courtney and Bridgette staring at me. I quickly avoided their stares as they came up to me. "We need you to do this." Courtney said as she grabbed my arm and Bridgette grabbed the other one. "Look, I told you two this once and I'll say it again, I can't do this." I said. "Alexa, if you can't do this for yourself, just do it for the sake for the team." Bridgette said. I sighed out. "Fine, but if I fail, I volunteer to go home." I said. "But first, I need my speakers." I started. "Already ahead of you." Courtney said as Bridgette pulled out my speakers.

I plugged in my iPod into the speakers and I choose Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey and I just went along with it.

 **(A/N2: Look up the choreography for Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey from the user Kim Quimio)**

I was in my final pose and everyone on the bleachers was in awe. The silence was making my heart pound and then everyone was cheering. I just sighed in relief. "Wicked moves, dude. Looks like Grand Master Chef declared the winner. Even though they were in the lead, the Screaming Gophers got trampled by the Killer Bass." Chris said as I got a perfect 10. "Alexa, that was awesome!" Bridgette exclaimed as she, Courtney, and I hugged. "As for the Screaming Gophers, pick your favorite loser and I'll see you at the bonfire." Chris said.

 **~ALEXA CONFESSIONAL~**

 _ **I honestly thought that I couldn't do it. Well, I guess dancing in front of other people wouldn't be too bad. But singing in front of people? Forget about it.**_

 **~END CONFESSIONAL~**


	6. The Sucky Outdoors

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **yeezynight14: I would pick that too, but Young and Beautiful is one of my all-time favorites from Lana Del Rey**

 **Gabriel: You can find that out on my updating schedule that is on my profile**

* * *

I wasn't all that surprised that Justin got voted to go home, but I was a little surprised that it wasn't Heather because of the stunt she just pulled. But last night, I tried so hard not to snicker when I heard Heather's screams because Gwen visited the Bass cabin last night and borrowed Harold's red ant farm to put all over Heather's bed. Now, cut to today, we were all sitting around the bonfire. "Campers, today's challenge will test your survival skills. I'm not gonna lie to you, some of you may not come back alive." Chris started and everyone now had a horrified expression, except for me. "Just joking." he added in.

 **~ALEXA'S CONFESSIONAL~**

" _ **Well, sorry to burst Chris's bubble, but he should've known that the Reids are survival experts."**_

 **~END CONFESSIONAL~**

"All you have to do is spend one night in the woods. All you need is at your team's campsite in the forest. You just have to find it." Chris explained as he threw both teams maps and a compass. He threw one set to Heather and the other set to Duncan. "Oh, and watch out for bears. Lost a couple of interns in pre-production. First team back for breakfast, wins invincibility." Chris said as Courtney snatches the map out of Duncan's hands and Chris blew the air horn. "Well, off you go." he said and I wasted no time with venturing into the woods.

Later that night, we were pitching up our tent. "Wow, you pitch a tent like a guy." Geoff said and Bridgette just gave him a look. "I mean, you're not all girly about getting dirty and stuff." he said after a few moments of silence. "Gee, thanks." Bridgette said, meekly. "What's for dinner, woman? I'm starving." Duncan said. I gave him a look. "Your sexism is seriously lowering my IQ." I snapped. "And don't respect me to dignify that with a response." Courtney said. "Hey, guys. Look what I found." I heard DJ say. We turned and we saw him carrying a rabbit.

"Well, I've never had rabbit stew before, but what the heck, I'm game." Duncan said. "No. This is my new pet. I'm calling him Bunny." DJ said. "You couldn't find any food? Looks like we're eating grubs and berries for dinner." Courtney said. "If we are, we have to look out what kind of berries we might be eating because some might be poisonous." I stated. "Has anyone seen Tweedle-Dumb and Tweedle-Idiot?" Duncan asked and he does have a point.

Katie and Sadie are nowhere to be found.

A fire was made and we were all sitting around it. When an owl was hooting, Bridgette flinched. "Be cool. It's just an owl." DJ said. "Sorry. I just get really freaked out in the forest." Bridgette apologized from next to me as I was sitting in between her and Duncan. "This reminds me of a really scary story I heard once." Duncan said. "Awesome. Tell it, man." Geoff said. "Are you sure? Because the story I'm thinking of is pretty hardcore." Duncan said. "Ooh, we're so scared." Courtney said, sarcastically. "All right. Don't say I didn't warn you. One night, a lot like this one…" Duncan started.

As Duncan continued with the story, everyone was getting scared as I was just sitting there, bored out of my mind. So far, the story he is telling is nothing like the prank my brother, Tristan **(A/N: The brother that was mentioned in Dodgebrawl)** pulled on me. "They heard this tap, tap, tapping on the side of the car, the girl started to freak out. And this time, even the guy was about to get scared. So, he turned the car on and he stepped on it. When they got back to the girl's house, they opened the door and screamed, because there, hanging from the door handle, was the bloody hook. They say that this killer is still alive, and wandering this very woods. He can just be around anywhere, really. Or maybe even right here." he said as he revealed a hook and everyone, excluding me, was screaming and huddling towards DJ. Duncan started to laugh at everyone's frightened expressions.

"Duncan, that was so not funny!" Courtney exclaimed. "Oh, yes it was! I just wished it was all on camera. Oh, wait. It is." Duncan said. "You are so vile. Do your parents even like you?" Courtney asked. "I don't know, Jumpy McChicken. I haven't asked them, lately." Duncan replied. As a wolf howled, Courtney curled up to Duncan's chest and Duncan had his arms around her. Duncan and Geoff exchanged smirks.

"That story really didn't scare you?" Harold asked. I just gave him a smirk. "It was nothing compared to the prank my brother pulled on me." I replied back. "What could be worse than that?" DJ asked. "My brother made me think that a serial killer got through the security systems, broke into my house, and killed my brothers. Of course three of my brothers were in on the prank, but one of them, Elias, had always been the mature one." I explained.

After I had explained the prank Tristan pulled on me and my friends, I was now sleeping. I had been woken up by the smell of smoke and when I woke up, I saw the night sky and our tent to ashes. "Great. That's just great, Bridgette. Now, we have nowhere to sleep!" Courtney yelled at Bridgette. "Hey, ease off on her." I defended Bridgette. "Yo, drama queen, relax. It's cool." Duncan said. "Cool? It's cool? Things cannot possibly get worse!" Courtney freaked out.

Then, it starts to rain.

Morning came quickly as expected and Courtney and Duncan had a small argument on who was cuddling who. We made it back to the campgrounds with the Gophers hot on our tails. "We're the first ones back!" Courtney cheered. "Oh, no! They beat us here! This is all your fault!" Heather exclaimed as she shoved Owen down. "Uh, uh, uh, not so fast, Gopherinos. It seems like the Killer Bass are missing a few fish." Chris said.

Fuck, we forgot about Katie and Sadie!

"Oh, you mean Katie and Sadie? I'm pretty sure they've got eaten by wolves last night." Courtney said. "Darn shame." Duncan said, faking sympathy. "We made it!" I heard Katie cry out as she and Sadie ran onto the campgrounds. "We're safe. Oh, my gosh, guys. We got totally lost and we got in this massive fight." Sadie started to explain as Katie was explaining their encounter with a bear. "Oh, Sadie, I'm so sorry I said I'm prettier than you." Katie apologized. "And I'm so sorry I brought up the Snack Shack." Sadie said. "And I'm so sorry I said your butt was too big to fit in the bus seats." Katie apologized. "You did?" Sadie asked. "Well...not to your face." Katie said and then they hugged and shared 'I love you's.

Courtney cleared her throat. "Are you two finished with your little love fest?" Courtney asked. "Good. 'Cause thanks to you, we just lost the challenge!" Courtney exclaimed. "Alright, Killer Bass, one of your fishy butts is going home. Gophers, you're going on an all-expense, paid trip to the Tuck Shop." Chris said as the Gophers ran off, leaving us glaring at Katie and Sadie.

 **~ALEXA'S CONFESSIONAL~**

" _ **Is it possible to vote two people off?"**_

 **~END CONFESSIONAL~**

Later that night, we were all at the campfire and I sat in between DJ and Harold. "You all cast your votes. The camper that does not receive a marshmallow must immediately hit the Dock of Shame, grab the Boat of Losers and get the heck out of here, and you can't come back, EVER." Chris explained for what seemed like the 10,000th time. "Now, tonight, I can see that you're all tired, so I'll just throw them to you." Chris added in.

"Courtney."

"Duncan."

"Bridgette."

"DJ."

"Alexa."

"Harold."

"Geoff."

"Tyler."

Katie and Sadie have horrified looks and they hugged each other. "Ladies, this is the final marshmallow of the evening. Sadie." Chris concluded, but when Chris threw the marshmallow, she didn't bother to catch it. "No! Why Katie? Why her?" Sadie cried out. "It's so unfair!" Katie cried out. "I so can't do this. I've never been anywhere without Katie. We have to be together, or I'll totally die!" Sadie cried out. "Sadie, you can do this. You are strong and beautiful, and maybe even smarter than me, and plus, you're like the funnest girl I know. You have to do it for both of us." Katie said.

We were now on the dock and witnessing the goodbye between Katie and Sadie. "I miss you already!" Sadie exclaimed. "I miss you more!" Katie exclaimed back. "No, I miss you more!" Sadie exclaimed. "No way! I totally miss you more!" Katie cried out. "I miss you infinitely more! BYE!" Sadie cried out as the boat left our sights.


	7. Phobia Factor

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **yeezynight14: I honestly forgot that Sadie was still on the show until she got eliminated and after Katie got eliminated**

* * *

The Killer Bass and I were still sitting around the fire and Bridgette came back with a sobbing Sadie, who is still reeling from the fact that Katie got voted off and she was hugging a piece of wood that seemed like it came from the dock. "It was a long goodbye." Bridgette explained to Courtney and I. That's when the Screaming Gophers makes their presence known.

"What do you guys want? Came by to rub it in?" Courtney asked, spitefully. "We got some extra dessert after our Tuck Shop party. Thought you might want some?" Trent asked. "So, what, you're just being nice?" Courtney asked. "Okay. Owen stank up our cabin and we need some time to air out." Gwen explained as Owen farted. "Ew, dude." Trent said.

Beth came by Courtney with a gummy worm that is in green jello. "No!" Courtney shrieked out. "I mean, no thanks. I'm good." Courtney said, regaining her defensive posture. "What, are you on a diet?" Duncan asked. "No! I just don't like green jelly, okay." Courtney said. Beth went over by DJ and he freaked out. "SNAKE!" DJ screamed as he slapped the dessert away. "Chill, dude. It's just a gummy worm." Cody said. "Sorry for trippin'. Snakes just freak me out." DJ said. "I feel you. Chickens give me the creeps, dude." Tyler said. "You're afraid of chickens?" Gwen asked. Duncan chuckled. "Wow, that's really lame, man." he said.

Now, everyone is sharing their worst fear. Beth kept going on and on about how her mortal fear is being covered by bugs. Harold's afraid of ninjas. Leshawna's afraid of spiders. Even Heather admitted that she's afraid of sumo wrestlers. Now, it is Gwen's turn.

"What's my worst fear? I guess being buried alive." she said.

"Walking through a minefield...in heels." Lindsay said.

"Flying, man. That's some crazy stuff." Owen said.

"I would never go up in a plane. Never." Izzy said.

"I'm scared of hail. It's small, but deadly, dude." Geoff said.

"Being left alone in the woods." Bridgette said.

"Bad haircuts." Sadie sniffled out. "Okay, I changed my mind. That's so much scarier than a minefield." Lindsay said.

"Having to defuse a time bomb under pressure." Cody said.

"I'm not really afraid of anything." Courtney said, and I know that is a full-fledged lie. "Baloney." Duncan coughed out. "Really? What exactly is your phobia, Mr. Know-It-All?" Duncan asked and I could tell that he is uncomfortable when we were all looking at him. Then he confessed.

"C-Celine Dion Music Store Standees." he confessed, quickly.

"Ex-squeeze me. I didn't quite get that." Cody said. "Dude, did you say Celine Dion Music Store Standees?" Trent asked and Duncan looks petrified. "Ooh, I love Celine Dion! What's a standee?" Lindsay asked, squealing out the first part. "It's those cardboard cut-outs they have in front of music stores." I explained. "Don't say it!" Duncan hissed at me. "It's kind of like a life-size, but flat Celine." Trent added on. "So, if we had a cardboard standee right now…" Courtney trailed off. "Shut up! What about you guys?" Duncan asked Trent and I.

"Okay, well, I hate mimes, like a lot." Trent said. "I have crippling stage fright because of my anxiety. Dancing, I'm over that, because I can't talk during that. But, singing, forget about it." I said. "Alright, Courtney, you're afraid of something. Spit it out." Trent said. "Nope. Nothing." Courtney said. "That's not what she said last night." Duncan said to DJ and Geoff. "Duncan, did you ever consider that I was humoring you and your stupid story?" Courtney asked. "Sure, sure, princess. Whatever floats your boat." Duncan said. "Shut up!" Courtney hissed.

The next day, we were all in the Mess Hall. Chris whistled to get our attention. "Campers, your next challenge is a little game I'd like to call Phobia Factor. Prepare to face your worst fears." Chris said. "Worse than this?" Leshawna asked, holding up a piece of mystery meat. "We're in trouble." Gwen said. Gwen's right, we fucking screwed.

"Now, for our first victims, Heather. Meet us all in the theater. It's sumo time!" Chris said, exclaiming the last part and that caused Heather to do a spit take and it landed on Trent. "Gwen, you, me, the beach. With a few tons of sand." Chris continued and Gwen gasped. "Wait, how did they know those were your worst fears?" Lindsay asked. Gwen facepalmed. "Because we told them." she said as she laid her head on the table. "At the campfire last night." Trent added in as he was rubbing Gwen's back. "Wait, they were listening to us?" Lindsay asked. "It's a reality show, Einstein. They're always listening to us." Gwen said. "That's like eavesdropping." Lindsay said.

 **~ALEXA CONFESSIONAL~**

" _ **Note to watch the shit that comes out of my mouth when the fucking cameras are around"**_

 **~END CONFESSIONAL~**

"Chef Hatchet, didn't you have a special order for Tyler today?" Chris asked and Chef has a menacing smirk on his face when he brought out a chicken that has been fried. He has a petrified look on his face as he bites the head off. It was a while and out pops a real chicken and Tyler screamed.

First up was Beth's fear. DJ just puked at the sight of the bugs and Owen just fainted. Beth just gives out a shrug as she jumps into the bugs, earning the Gophers a point. Next up were Sadie and Lindsay, who have to wear ugly wigs. Next up was Owen and Izzy, who are up in a plane. Harold was up next, but he failed to face off against the ninjas. Leshawna was up next, but she ran away from Chef, who was dressed as a spider.

Heather was up next and when the sumo wrestler came after her, she ducked and he tripped and he toppled down the hill, earning the second point for the Gophers. "Alexa, you're up next!" Chris exclaimed and my eyes widened as my anxiety levels are skyrocketing. "Nope. No. Can't do it. Can't do it." I said as I was about to leave but I was stopped by Geoff and DJ, who carried me to the amphitheater. "I hate you all." I muttered. I felt everyone's eyes on me and my heartbeat was going all wild.

C'mon, Lex. You got this.

I sighed. "Let's get this over with." I growled as I turned to face the cameras. "Do I even need to tell you the song? Just try to keep up." I said.

 **(Song: Land Of Confusion by Hidden Citizens)**

 _I must have dreamed a thousand dreams  
Been haunted by a million screams  
But I can hear the marching feet  
They're moving into the street_

 _Now, did you read the news today?  
They say the danger has gone away  
But I can see the fire's still alight  
They're burning into the night_

 _There's too many men, too many people  
Making too many problems  
And there's not much love to go around  
Can't you see this is a land of confusion?_

 _This is the world we live in  
And these are the hands we're given  
Use them and let's start trying  
To make it a place worth living in_

 _Oh, superman, where are you now?  
When everything's gone wrong somehow?  
The men of steel, these men of power  
Are losing control by the hour_

 _This is the time, this is the place  
So we look for the future  
But there's not much love to go around  
Tell me why this is a land of confusion_

 _This is the world we live in  
And these are the hands we're given  
Use them and let's start trying  
To make it a place worth living in_

 _Oh this is the world we live in  
And these are the names we're given  
Stand up and let's start showing  
Just where our lives are going to_

I breathed out a sigh of relief as I heard everyone cheering and I gained a point for the Killer Bass.

Bridgette just began her six hours of solitude in the woods. Gwen is encased in a glass box as Chris burying her. "There's enough air in there for an hour. You only have to do five minutes." Trent reassured Gwen. "As long as we decide to dig you up." Chris said. "Not funny, Chris." Gwen growled. "Sheesh, take a pill." Chris said. "I'll be listening the whole time." Trent said as he slipped Gwen a walkie talkie. "Just yell for me when you panic and I'll dig you right up." Trent added in. "Goodbye, cruel world." Gwen said as Chris continued to bury her.

We are all back at the amphitheater and we saw a petrified DJ face-to-face with a baby snake. "Hey, you can do this, buddy!" Duncan exclaimed, trying to encourage him. The snake blinked and DJ cowered away. "It blinked!" he shrieked out. "It means she likes you." Sadie said. "It's the smallest snake ever, DJ. Come on!" Courtney said. "Yeah, but it's slimy, and scaly, and slithery." DJ said. "We need this point, DJ. Suck it up!" Courtney said and Geoff, Tyler, Harold, and Duncan just shook their heads. "What? We're heading back to Loserville, people." Courtney said in her defense. DJ sticks out his hand and the snake slithered onto it, causing DJ to smile once he finds out that it wasn't going to attack him. We all cheered as he gained us another point. "See, fear is only in the mind." Courtney said.

While Trent was talking to Gwen, a mime was now chasing after him. Cody was now in the woods and he was forced to defuse a garbage bomb as time ticks down. Now, we were back at our cabin and Duncan was face-to-face with a cardboard cut out of Celine Dion. Courtney was right next to him. "She's pretty. She's nice." she reassured him. "Just one hug and you're done." Chris said. "Th-That looks really real, man." Duncan said, hesitantly. "Dude, she's made of cardboard, get in the game!" Tyler exclaimed. "Hey, it's okay if you can't do it." Courtney said as she grabbed his hand. "And I'll try." Duncan said. "You can do this." Courtney encouraged and Duncan mentally prepared himself before running and hugging the cardboard cutout. We all cheered as he got us a point. "Duncan, you're awesome!" Courtney exclaimed as she hugged him. She now realized what she is doing and lets go of him.

Trent got rid of the mime when he jumped into the lake and stopped the mime from jumping after him and got a point. Geoff is now getting hailed on with an animatronic cloud hovering over him. A huge boom came shortly after. I guess Cody failed to defuse the time bomb. Trent completely forgot about Gwen when he was being chased by the mime and dug her back up and she got a point for the Gophers. Owen and Izzy got back from their flight and both received points for the Gophers. Bridgette failed to stay alone in the woods after finding Cody, who was covered in garbage. Sadie and Lindsay survived with the ugly wigs and Lindsay scored a point for the Gophers and Sadie scored a point for the Bass.

We are now near a Chicken coup. "Alright, gang. We're in the 9th inning. Tyler, for your challenge, you need to get into this pen for three minutes with these chickens." Chris said as he revealed the chickens. "You can do it, Tyler!" Bridgette encouraged him. "Yeah, unless, of course, you're chicken." Duncan said, but as soon as Tyler got in there, he was in the fetal position, rocking back and forth. "I'm not sure we're getting anywhere on this one." Chris said. "Tyler, this is the last challenge. Quit being such a girl. You have to do this or we're going to lose." Courtney said. "Actually, if you do the math, you can't possibly win. The score's 7 to 4." Cody said.

"Not necessarily. We got one more challenge set up." Chris said. "Who? It can't be me. But I didn't…" Courtney started. "You didn't have to. We're always watching you and your reactions." Chris said. "I knew it! Didn't I tell you guys they were eavesdropping?" Lindsay asked. "Who cares? It's not going to make a difference." Courtney said. "Let's make this interesting. I'll give you triple points, if you can complete it." Chris said.

Turns out that Courtney has to do a high dive into the green jelly that Chef was mixing together. "You're afraid of jelly?" Duncan asked and I could tell that he was holding in the laughter. "Shut up! Only the green kind. It's like sugary, jiggly snot." Courtney said. "You can face your fear and dive into this pool of jelly or let your team lose yet another challenge." Chris said. Courtney sighed as she was climbing up the ladder. "This is insane. I can seriously die doing this." Courtney said.

The part of her dying when jumping into jelly is a bit of an overreaction.

"That is just cruel. It's probably warm by now. Warm, green jelly. Snotty, bouncy…" Gwen said and I knew it was going to gauge a reaction. "You're not gonna make me quit." Courtney said. "That's it. Keep climbing." Duncan called up. "She's trying to psych you out, Court. You can do this." I said. "Like you said, Courtney. It's okay if you can't do it." Duncan said, restating her words. "It is? But we'll lose." Bridgette said. "I can't do it. I'm coming down." Courtney said as she was coming down from the diving board. I just facepalmed as the Gophers cheered. "Then, there you have it. The Gophers win invincibility this week again." Chris said.

Later that night, we were all at the elimination ceremony. Duncan, DJ, Geoff, Harold, Sadie, and I are already safe. Now, it was down to Bridgette, Tyler, and Courtney. "There are only two marshmallows left on this plate. The three of you did not complete your challenges today. One of you is going home tonight and cannot return. Ever." Chris explained. "The next name I'm gonna call….is...Bridgette." Chris said as Bridgette claimed her marshmallow. "The last marshmallow goes to...Courtney." Chris concluded and Tyler was the one left without a marshmallow.

"You'll get that chicken next time, dude." Duncan said to Tyler as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Looks like a new pecking order has been established here tonight." Chris said. "It's not like he cried fowl." Duncan said. "It's time for Tyler to fly the coop." Geoff said. "He'll be flying high tonight." Bridgette said. "Okay, that's enough." Courtney said. "You're right. I'm sorry for egging him on." I said and Courtney just glared at me.

"What? I couldn't help myself." I said.


	8. Up The Creek

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Gucci Mane LaFlare: Thanks and I'm actually considering whether or not to skip Total Drama Action and go straight into Total Drama World Tour, considering that I didn't like TDA that much**

 **DannyPhantom619: Don't know. Let's see what happens later on**

* * *

We were standing at the campfire pit as Chris was now explaining another challenge for us. "Bass, Gophers, this challenge is a true summer camp experience; a canoe trip. You'll be paddling your canoes across the lake to Boney Island. When you get there, you must portage your canoes to the other side of the island, which is about a two-hour hike through the treacherous, dense jungle." Chris had explained.

"We have to do _what_?" Geoff asked. "Dude, portage...Walk with your canoe." Chris had explained to Geoff. "Oh." Geoff said in realization.

"When you arrive at the other end of the island, you'll build a rescue fire that will be judged by me. The first team to paddle home and return their canoes on the beach is the winner of invincibility." Chris had finished explaining. "Move, campers, move!" Chris exclaimed as we all ran towards the beach.

"Oh, wait. One more thing I should mention. Legend has it if you take anything off the island, you'll be cursed forever." Chris said. Everyone has a scared expression, except for me.

For all we know, it could be a myth.

"Yeah!" Owen said as he laughed. "A cursed island. Woo!" he exclaimed and then he saw that no one was sharing the same excitement as he was. "Now, get in your canoes and let's have some fun." Chris said.

I was making my way down the steps and Bridgette had spotted me. "Courtney, Alexa, be my partners?" Bridgette asked us. We were putting on our life jackets and it is seriously noticeable that Bridgette is trying to avoid Geoff for what reason I don't know. I gave Bridgette a questioning look and she just shrugged at me.

All of us finally got our canoes in the water. "On your marks...get set...paddle!" Chris said as he shot a gun in the air as we all started paddling.

"Oh, my God, Courtney, Alexa, it was so bad. I come back from brushing my teeth and I notice something bulging under my covers. When I lifted them, there it was." Bridgette had explained to Courtney and I about a pretty awful gift that Geoff had gave her.

Courtney gasped at that. "No." she breathed out. "Yes." Bridgette replied back. "That's why you've been avoiding him all morning." I said in realization. "It gets worse. Etched into the back was an inscription that said "I hope you think of me when you drop loose change into this."." she added on. I cringed as Bridgette gagged and as Courtney facepalmed.

 **~ALEXA CONFESSIONAL~**

" _ **Okay, that guy seriously needs to take a lesson on what Bridgette likes." I said with my legs crossed and my arms crossed.**_

 **~END CONFESSIONAL~**

As we were paddling, I noticed it had started to get foggier. We must be closer to Boney Island. Once we finally reached the island, we all lifted up our canoes and started trekking through the island.

Throughout my experience with Boney Island, let me be the first to say that it was kinda creepy. It was all dark and dreary and everywhere was littered with skulls. We were running and running until we hit a dead end with only two paths.

"Which way do we go?" Geoff asked us. "Left. Definitely left." Courtney answered. "I don't know. Maybe we should take the one on the right." Geoff said. "The right trail is wider." Bridgette stated and Geoff smiled at her. "What are you looking at?" Bridgette asked and Geoff gave out a sheepish smile as we continued to veer to the trail on the right-hand side.

We were walking and then all of the sudden, Geoff fell. "Ah, my leg! I'm down! I'm down! Oh, it's so unfair! Why did this have to happen now? Why? Why?!" Geoff was crying out. "Geoff!" Bridgette cried out. "You've gotta go on without me." Geoff said, but as soon as Courtney was about to leave, DJ stopped her. "We're not leaving any man behind. Not on my watch." DJ said.

 **~ALEXA CONFESSIONAL~**

" _ **Honestly, I don't know what everyone was making a big deal out of that. It is just a sliver."**_ **I said.**

 **~END CONFESSIONAL~**

We made it to the other side of Boney Island and we saw that the Gophers were there first. As we were setting up the fire, Duncan used his lighter to start the fire. Courtney was trying to make the fire bigger by blowing at it.

"How did they do that so quickly?" Heather asked as Duncan used the lighter to ignite a flame. "No rules against lighters." I said, shrugging, as I was getting more wood. As soon as we put down more wood, the fire wasn't getting bigger.

"This isn't enough." Courtney said. "You heard the woman. We need more wood." DJ said and that was when Harold grabbed all of the paddles and threw them into the fire. "How the fuck are we supposed to get back with no paddles?" I asked, snapping at him. And that's when Izzy threw something into the fire and it created a huge explosion and a gigantic fire. "We have our firebuilding winner! Point for the Gophers!" Chris exclaimed.

We got to our canoes but we didn't have any paddles. "What are we supposed to do without paddles?" Bridgette asked. "You could always get someone to get behind you and swim. I did that once with this huge 60-foot yacht. The whole crew had to flutter kick 8 days to get to shore…" Izzy was explaining and as Izzy continued to tell her story, Leshawna only got even more annoyed with her.

"That might work." Geoff said. "We need someone big enough to push all of the canoes back." Bridgette said and then her attention was on DJ. "DJ, you're the only one that's strong enough." Bridgette said. "You can't ask him to do that. The dude can't swim." Geoff said.

"Geoff, I know that you two are friends, but he's the only chance we got." I said to him. "She's right. Those skinny arms aren't gonna cut it." Courtney said as she grabbed ahold of Harold's arm. "I'll do it." Geoff said. "You can't swim with that kind of injury. You're horribly disfigured." Bridgette said.

 **~ALEXA CONFESSIONAL~**

" **Okay, now I think that everyone is now over-exaggerating." I said, boredly.**

 **~END CONFESSIONAL~**

"I can do this. It all up to me." DJ said. "That is one brave man." Geoff said as Sadie clapped. We got all of our canoes into one as DJ was flutter kicking us to shore. We got ahead of the Screaming Gophers and we hit a rock and we went flying towards the beach. "The Bass are the winners!" Chris exclaimed as we all cheered.

Later that night, from what I had heard from Leshawna was that Izzy was on the chase from the RCMP because some of the crazy stories she was telling her was true. As I was getting ready for bed, I heard something break. I turned and it was the gift that Geoff had given her.

"Have any glue?" Bridgette asked. "Ha, I wouldn't waste my time trying to fix that." Courtney said. "Maybe I would." Bridgette muttered as I put a hand on her shoulder. "I think there was some glue in Chef's kitchen." I said to her.


	9. Paintball Deer Hunter

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **DannyPhantom619: I don't know what I'm going to do with that, but when the time comes, I'll think of something**

* * *

First thing I had in mind was to sleep safe and sound, but then the next thing, I heard a helicopter flying above us, causing me to fall out of the top bunk. "Alexa!" I heard Courtney exclaim as she went over to see if I'm okay. "I'm fine. I swear, this is some deja vu." I muttered. "I wouldn't be surprised if he would actually kill us." Bridgette said, waking up. "Yeah, no shit." I said, agreeing with Bridgette.

Next thing I know is that my bladder is hurting as Heather was taking her sweet-ass time in the bathroom. I was standing in front of Bridgette and behind Gwen as all of us were trying our best to hold our bladders.

"What's the hold up?" Bridgette asked. "Heather needs her private time." Lindsay said. "How long is Queenie gonna be in there? I got urgent business." Leshawna said. "It could still be a while." Beth replied.

Gwen turned to me. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked me. "Oh, yeah." I replied back to her as we got out of line and went towards the woods. "That's it. We're going lumberjack style." Gwen said as we left and then the megaphones went off.

" _I hope you're ready for the most challenging challenge yet. Breakfast in three minutes at the campfire pit."_ I hear Chris say.

 ***ALEXA'S CONFESSIONAL***

" _ **After holding my bladder for almost an hour, how could this morning be any worse."**_

 ***END CONFESSIONAL***

I was now at the campfire pit. "Are you ready for today's EXTREME MAX IMPACT CHALLENGE?!" Chris asked, yelling the last part out. "WE. ARE. READY!" Owen responded with a lot of enthusiasm. "Incoming!" Chris yelled as he threw a can of beans towards Gwen, but Trent caught it before it could hit her face.

"This is breakfast." Chris said as he was throwing us more cans of beans. "No, breakfast is crepes, croissants, even Chef's yucky burnt eggs." Heather retorted, snottily. "Beans, beans, they're good for your heart, the more you eat, the more you…" Owen started to sing, but Chris just threw a can of beans at his head.

"Today's challenge is about survival. We're going hunting." Chris said, holding out a paintball gun. "That's more like it." Duncan said. "Isn't that a paintball gun?" Harold asked. "Why, yes, Harold. It is." Chris said, aiming the paintball gun at Harold and shooting him.

"So, we won't be killing anything?" Bridgette asked. "Negatory. This is the first ever paintball deer hunt. I'll announce the teams once we get into the woods, so finish breaky." Chris said as we hear a belch. We all looked over and Owen just finished eating all of the cans of beans.

We were all in the woods for the breakdowns. "And now for the team breakdowns. The Killer Bass hunters are Harold, Geoff, Bridgette, and Alexa. Locked and loaded with bass blue paint. And using orange paint are the Gopher hunters, Leshawna, Beth, Owen, and Lindsay." Chris explained as Owen screamed in excitement. "This is awesome, man!" he exclaimed.

"You also get these stylin' glasses and wicked camo caps. The rest of you are now deer. Here are your antlers, noses, and little white tails." Chris continued to explain. "Yeah, right. I am not wearing that." Heather said. "There is no way I'm a deer." Duncan said. I began to silently chuckle at the mental image of Duncan dressing up in that stuff. Then, I just burst out laughing as Chris dresses him up in that stuff.

I'm sorry, I just cannot take Duncan seriously when he is dressed up like that.

"Take these off and your team is toast." Chris said. Owen just chuckled at that. "What're you laughing at?" Duncan asked. "Oh, nothing...Bambi." Owen says as he snapped the white tail. "You better be a good shot, tubby." Duncan threatened as Chris announces that the challenge is beginning.

"And break." Harold said as he, Geoff, Bridgette, and put our hands in together and parted them. While Harold, Geoff, and I got our glasses on, Bridgette was hesitant. "Bridge, there is no actual ammo and this is all pretend. And besides, I heard that Heather's a deer." I said, hoping to get her spirits up. "Wait, Heather's a deer?" Bridgette asked, and that caused me to smile and nod. She puts on her glasses and into the woods we go.

It has been a long-ass time and we haven't seen one Gopher-Deer yet. I spotted Heather and I fired to paintballs towards her. I smirked to myself in victory as Harold high-fived me.

Again, it has been a long time since Heather and we are now wandering around in the woods. Then, we heard a bunch of arguing going on. I gestured to Geoff, Bridgette, and Harold to stop and be quiet. We quietly crept up to where the noise came from, and once we did, it was Heather, Leshawna, and Beth shooting each other with the paintball guns, being doused within the orange paint, and Lindsay cowering away and wanting nothing to do with this at all.

"Now." I whispered to them as we aimed our paintball guns and fired at the the three and Lindsay. "This is really fun." Bridgette said as we were firing the paintballs at them. Then, I hear the megaphones go off again.

" _Attention Human Wildlife and Hunters. Please report back to camp. It's time to show your hides and tally up the scores."_ I hear Chris say.

We all got back to meet up with Chris and a bandaged up Cody, who is now incapacitated within a wheelchair. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, stealing from Chef, eating chips in the woods, being mauled by bears, do you know what I see here? I see a very undisciplined group. I see a disgraceful mess. I see a massive waste of paint product, and I have to say that was awesome!" Chris was saying to us.

"When you guys opened fire on your own team, wicked TV guys." Chris added in as DJ and Geoff fist bumped. That's when I noticed that two campers haven't returned back. "Where the hell is Courtney and Duncan?" I asked, and as soon as I asked that, Sadie elbowed me and pointed me in a direction and I saw Duncan and Courtney walk back to camp together, with the antler hats intertwined.

"Oh, this is too much." Gwen commented. "Ooh, Duncan, you sly dog, you." Owen commented as well. "The girl can't keep her antlers off me." Duncan said, causing Courtney to kick him where the sun doesn't shine. "Can't even bend over." Duncan wheezed out. "Easy, Courtney. Our medical tent is kind of equipped for one at a time, and Cody's pretty messed up." Chris said as Bridgette and I got separated Courtney and Geoff separated Duncan.

"Well, since three members of the Gophers are dripping in paint…" Chris started and then Lindsay turned around, revealing that she got hit as well. "Make that four members, and some of them aren't even deer. I think we have our winner." Chris said, causing us to be excited about that. "You're off to a hunting camp shindig." Chris added in.

"Gophers, I'll see you at the Campfire Ceremony...again." Chris said. No surprise there that the person that got voted off was Cody tonight. Bridgette and I kept going on and on about how good it felt to hit Heather.

"At least you two had a nice time." Courtney said. "C'mon, Courtney. Just admit it." Bridgette said. "Admit, what?" she asked. "That you totally have the hots for Duncan." I finished. Courtney scoffed at that. "As if." she said.

Oh, I have a feeling that she's gonna regret those words because I can already sense that the two of them might hook up.


	10. If You Can't Take The Heat

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Guestspirit: I will try. I can update as soon as I can as long as I can get around my schedule and around sleep**

* * *

Few days later after the whole Paintball Deer Hunt incident, we are now gathered around on the beach. "Today's challenge will test your mind, your teamwork, and your skills in the kitchen. You will be cooking a three-course meal and serving it to me for tasting. The winners will get a reward, and the losers will send somebody home." Chris started to explain.

 ***ALEXA CONFESSIONAL***

" _ **If our theme is Italian, I can easily knock this out of the park." I said, honestly.**_

 ***END CONFESSIONAL***

"Each team will appoint a head chef to create the theme of the meal and to oversee the cooking. To cook, you need ingredients. Every morning, a truck brings us food. Today's tasks starts there." Chris continued to explain as a food truck came out of the lake.

Why it came out of the lake, I will never know.

Geoff and DJ opened the door and all the food was in there in glorious display. "We can do a killer Italian theme." Geoff said, causing me to smile, brightly. "Ooh, mi piace quello che stai pesando! **(A/N: I like what you are thinking!)** " I said to him.

"Hello, head chefs." Duncan said to us. "Seriously? Let's get grabbing!" Geoff said. "You heard the man. Andiamo avanti! **(A/N: Let's get a move on!)** " I said as we got into the truck to grab everything we needed.

We head over to the kitchen area and set our stuff down on the table. "Okay, we got three courses and six people. Alexa and I are head chefs, so everyone partner up." Geoff said.

"I know how to make pasta sauce." DJ said. "I know how to boil pasta." Bridgette added in as they high-fived.

"Me and Sadie can rock the antipasto. I'm a black belt when it comes to cutting cheese." Harold said, and his last statement caused me to cringe and everyone else to laugh. "What?" Harold was asking when he doesn't get what he just said.

"I guess that leaves you and me on dessert detail." Duncan said to Courtney with a smirk and Courtney realizes who she is stuck with. "Come on, Courtney. For the team." Geoff was compromising as him and Duncan were giving her smiles. "Fine." Courtney groans out.

"Okay, this needs to be like Thanksgiving over at the Reid house, so don't let me down, persone **(A/N: people)**." I started off. "There is no doubt in mind that my family is going to be watching this, and if we don't win, we will most likely be on the receiving end of their wrath and trust me, l'inferno non ha furia come un Reid disprezzato **(A/N: hell hath no fury like a Reid scorned)**." I continued.

Later on within the challenge, I noticed that Geoff disappeared off into nowhere. "Where'd you want the water, Bridge?" I heard DJ ask as I saw him "accidentally" dump the water on Harold's lower region. "Whoops." he said as he did that.

"Hey, smooth move, Dorkahontas!" Harold snapped at DJ. "Oh, bummer. Better go change, dude." Geoff said as Harold left the kitchen area. As he left, Bridgette and I saw DJ and Geoff fistbump each other and snickering. Immediately, we looked to each other in confusion before turning back to them.

Even with the idiocy of the other half of the head chefs, at least we don't have to deal with Heather practically being a drill sergeant to her team.

Later on, I checked the water for the pasta and after Geoff tasted the water, he walked past the Pasta-Making duo, whistling, as I decided to help them dice the tomatoes. "I think he digs you." DJ said to Bridgette. "Maybe. He is kind of cute." Bridgette said. "Maybe? Hon, it's totally obvious that he's into you." I told her.

DJ then rushed over to Geoff and nudged him near Bridgette. "I'm gonna go see if Duncan and Courtney aren't ripping each other's heads off." I told her as I walked away from Geoff and Bridgette. As soon as I was going near them, I can hear them arguing.

"Careful of your big paws. Don't mash the pastry." Courtney said as she was mixing up the filling for the cannolis. "Careful of your uptight butt doesn't curdle the custard." Duncan snarked back. "Oh, ha ha ha." Courtney retorted, sarcastically. "Okay, you two need to stop right now." I snapped at them, and I heard the door open and when I turned around, it was something that will be engraved in my mind.

It is Harold in just his shirt and red underwear.

"That's an image I can't get out of my head." I muttered. "Okay, who took all of my shorts?" Harold asked as Geoff and DJ are struggling to hold in their laughter. Chris eventually came over by us and saw Harold, and he winced. "Three hours and counting, guys." he reminded us.

We could not focus because of Leshawna and Heather going at it again. It ended up with Leshawna trying to be held back by Gwen, Lindsay, and Beth.

While I was helping out Bridgette with the pasta, I heard Duncan and Courtney argue again. "You are such a slob! They need to have the same amount of custard!" I hear her exclaim. "Oh, relax. They're fine. You know, you'd be more fun without that pole up your butt." Duncan retorted.

"I'm like the most easy-going person I know." Courtney said, defending herself. "Oh, yeah. You're totally laid back." he said as he squirted some custard in her face, causing her to take the bowl of custard and throw it at his head. I took some of the custard off his face with my finger and I licked it into my mouth. "You did good with the custard, Court. Really rivals my nonna's **(A/N: grandmother's)**." I told her.

It was finally time to present our food. Beth places some tiki thing onto the table. "Your meal is coming right up, sir." Beth said. I lit the match and put the flame onto the candle. "Your meal's on it's way, dude." Geoff started, and then I hit him in the arm. "I mean, sir." he corrected as we walked away.

"Your antipasto passed the testo! Pass the pasta please." Chris commented after he tried the antipasto that Harold and Sadie worked on. Now, he is onto the pasta. He tasted it and then turns to DJ and Bridgette. "On a scale of 1 to 10, 15." he commented. "How will the Gophers respond?" he asked towards the camera.

Leshawna holds her arms out as if she is presenting something, but I could sense something's wrong. She got into the kitchen and I could hear her tirade. "Tell me you did not just eat that entire plate of ribs!" I hear her exclaim and Owen was now shoved out of the kitchen. He is covered in BBQ sauce and all of the ribs were now eaten to the bone.

As Owen places it down, Chris places his concerns. "Yeah, this looks like as if it's been eaten." Chris said. "Not all of it. I think there's a tiny chunk left on there. On that bone, over there." Owen corrects as he gestures to the tiny chunk of meat that is left.

"You know what, I've had worse. 2 points." Chris said as he ate it. And it was revealed that we are still in the lead. Now, it's time for dessert. Chris now tastes the cannolis that Duncan and Courtney worked on, and he gave it a 6. He is now onto some orange dessert. When Chris went to touch it with his fork, it disintegrated. He tasted it and it caused him to almost die.

"What the heck is that?" he asked in horror. "It was Heather's recipe." Lindsay said as she now gasps in horror. "Oh, my God. She's still in the fridge!" she exclaimed as she ran towards the fridge. I put my hands over my mouth to stifle in my laughter. "What? Girl was making everyone trip." Leshawna defended. "Oh, I hear that." Chris said as I was now seeing something that replaces Harold in red underwear in first place of things that won't get out of my mind. "Oh! The horror!" Owen exclaimed.

It was Heather and she was out of the fridge, so she is practically turning blue, and her eyebrows are drawn on. Her ponytail is disheveled and she is covering her hands over her shoulders because the coldness that was in the fridge.

"You guys are s-s-so dead. Is it over?" she asked, stuttering because she was shivering so much. "It is. The Bass wins 21-12, and it's not just because I almost died. The ribs stank too." Chris said, pointing over at Owen.

"Great. That's just great. Why do we keep losing people?" she was asking as she now went over to Beth's tiki thing that she placed onto the table. "And what is this? I didn't approve this." she said. "I brought it back as a souvenir. You know, from the other island." she said, rushing over to grab it.

"You did what?" Heather asked in disbelief, matching what is going on in my mind. "You mean Boney Island? The deadliest island in Muskoka? The one I specifically said to not take anything from, or you'll get cursed?" Chris was asking. "Yeah…" Beth said, trailing off. "I didn't know. I'll put it back." she adds in. "How the hell are you gonna get to that island that is across the lake?" I asked her as she was running off.

"Okay, now the Bass are leading 8 members to the Gophers, soon-to-be, 6. And as promised, the winners will be enjoying their reward tonight; a five-star dinner under the stars." he said as we all cheered at that.

Later on that night, while the Gophers were at elimination night, we were enjoying the five-star dinner under the stars. We were all laughing and having a good time and then my phone blasted out a ringtone. I looked over to see who it is and my eyes widened. "I gotta go." I said as I walked back to the cabin as I answered my phone.

* * *

 **3rd POV:**

What Alexa doesn't know that throughout the rest of her night, her teammates were questioning what that was all about.

* * *

 **Alexa's POV:**

Bridgette and Courtney told us about the prank that Duncan, DJ, and Geoff were about to pull on Harold. According to what they said, he was leaving his dirty laundry all over the cabin, which kind of explains why the three of them were acting weirdly as usual, so us, Sadie, and the girls from the Gophers were all in the lake.

Harold woke up and saw all of us. "Good morning, Harold." Courtney, Leshawna, and I said in unison as he got out of bed and realizes what he is wearing and he was in the nude. He shrieked as he covered himself with a pillow.

"So, learned your lesson, yet?" I hear Duncan ask. "Yes! Okay! Yes!" he was yelling. "Oh, we're gonna need more than that, man." Geoff said. "I'll never leave my crusty underwear out again!" he confesses. Geoff then throws Harold his clothes and he rushes to the cabin.

The girls and I got out of the lake and as we were drying off, Courtney, Bridgette, and Sadie walked up to me. "We need to talk to you." Courtney said as they pulled me aside.

"What was up with that phone call?" Sadie asked me, and then I passed it up by playing dumb. "What phone call?" I asked. "Don't do this again, Alexa." Courtney said. "Seriously, I have no idea what you're talking about." I told her, keeping up with the act. "Lex…" Bridgette was about to say, but I cut her off. "I'm telling you. There's nothing for you to be worried about." I told them as I walked off.

If only they knew...


End file.
